Our Love is Cursed Mike and Zoe
by Eafy121
Summary: A Mike and Zoe FanFic.


_An Empty beach except one lone deckchair with a familiar face relaxing under the sun._

**Scene 1- The Barnes household**

_Zoë and Mike are laying on the kitchen table after having forbidden sex_

Zoë: Mike, you are amazing.

Mike: (With a cheeky grin) Well naturally.

Zoë: Well your modest. Do you think we have done it everywhere now?

Mike: Everywhere except Sarah's room.

Zoë: Fancy another go?

Mike: Ye...

_The door opens_

Sarah: Dad?

Mike: Oh no it's Sarah.

_Mike throws Zoë her clothes and quickly pulls up his trousers._

Sarah: Dad? _She walks into the kitchen_ Oh hi dad, Zoë. Zoë you fancy going to the Su bar?

Zoë: Urm okay.

Sarah: Okay, I'll meet you there ya?

Zoë: Yes.

_Zoë leaves_

Sarah: Dad, I have something to tell you.

Mike: Shoot.

Sarah: I'm doing a modelling job in New York.

Mike: (His childish smirk dissipates) New York?  
But Sarah that's miles away!

Sarah: It's only for a few months.

Mike: Months? Plural?

Sarah: Yes 5 months.

Mike: 5 months to take a few slag pictures.

Sarah: (Her voice fills with anger) DAD! It will be right high class! Why can't you be happy for me? Mum would at least try to be supportive.

Mike: Yes well your mum is not here is she?

_Sarah storms out_

Mike: (Regretful) Sarah?

_Scene 2-SU bar_

Kris: Zoë, when are you and Mike going to come clean?

Zoë: Kris? Are you serious?

Kris: Well the way I see it is if you don't come clean then your going to get dirty girl.

Zoë: Kris, I wish I never told you.

_Sarah enters in tears_

Kris: What's the matter with you, Mummy slept with your boyfriend again.

Zoë: Kris!

_Zoë gives Kris a dead eye and hugs Sarah_

Kris: What? Did I say something wrong.

Zoë: Kris you can be really insensitive at times. Sarah what's the matter?

Scene 3- The Barnes household  
_It's a week after Sarah and Mike's Argument_

Zoë: See you in five months Sarah (She hugs her)

Sarah: Amy make sure to tell me when Leah gets her first tooth.

Amy: I will and make sure you swag me a nice new outfit or two.

Sarah: Dad?

Mike: Bye

_Zoë kicks Mike_

Mike: Have fun.

Sarah: I will bye!

_Sarah Leaves_

Mike: Amy I'm going to Spain tomorrow.

Amy: What? You never said?

Mike: Well I didn't want the attention to be taken away from little miss no self respect.

Amy: Dad!

Zoë: Mike!

Amy: Can't you be happy Sarah is doing something she wants to do with her life?

_Amy storms out_

Zoë: Well enjoy Spain.

Mike: oh and here is me thinking your coming with me.

Zoë: What??

Mike: You, me, Spain. No one to walk in on us in the bath together.

_Zoë leaps into Mike's arms_

Scene 4- The airplane

Captain: This is your captain speaking; we are currently about to land so please fasten your seat belts, thank you.

_Zoë and Mike are holding hands on the plane and then kiss happily_

Scene 5- Beach

_An empty beach except one lone deckchair with a familiar face relaxing under the sun. Mike and Zoë walk across the beach which catches the familiar face's eye underneath the designer sunglasses_

Familiar Face: Mike and Zoë, holding hands in Malaga, well what do we have here.

_Mike and Zoë lean in to kiss. The Familiar Face pulls out a camera phone from the Gucci handbag and takes a picture of Mike and Zoë's kiss. The Familiar Face grabs her bag and walks off with a smug look._

Mike: Zoë, I need to ask you.

Zoë: Ask me anything.

Mike: Zo, I think we should tell Sarah and Amy. I'm too old for sordid affairs.

Zoë: But Mike, your not old and you and Kathy have had a divorce.

Mike: technically we are still married, she hasn't signed the papers yet.

Zoë: I can't do this to Sarah, how can I tell her I'm sleeping with her dad.

Mike: Well Zo, Amy and Sarah have to find out sooner or later.

Scene 2- A modern flat  
_The familiar face sits on a modern sofa and looks at the mobile_

Familiar Face: I wonder how much money I can get out of this.

_The mobile rings_

Familiar Face: Hello? Oh I was wondering when you would ring. . .Yes Daddy, don't worry I'll soon have some more money.

Scene 3- Amy's and Ste's council flat

Ste: Amy I was thinking about getting some new trainers.

Amy: We don't have enough money for new trainers! We have to think about Leah and the bills.

Ste: Well, I'll buy em anyway.

_Ste slams the door shut and Leah starts to cry._

Amy: Shush, Leah, Shush.

_There is a knock at the door_

Amy: Let me guess you forgot your key.

_Amy opens the door_

Amy: (With a shocked look on her face) Wha.. What are you doing here?

Scene 4- Hotel  
_Mike and Zoë are walking up the stairs followed by the Familiar Face_

Mike: Come on let's go to our hotel room for a quickie.

Zoë: (Jokingly) is that all I am to you.

Mike: Of course.

Zoë: What room?

Mike: 69.

_The Familiar Face records all this on her camera phone and slowly follows them_

_Mike unlocks the door and pushes Zoë on the bed. The Familiar face follows and stands behind the corner while recording the forbidden sex._

Scene 5- The airport

Familiar Face: Are there any tickets left to Manchester airport, I need to get there immediately.

Woman: There is a cancellation at the 5o'clock flight.

Familiar Face: That is perfect, thanks.

Woman: That's £150, please.

Familiar Face: First Class?

Woman: Of course.

_Mike and Zoë are boarding the plane_

Zoë: When we get off this plane I'm your dirty little secret again.

Mike: Yes, back to Hollyoaks and back to the lies.

Zoë: Makes me wish it would never end.

Mike: it doesn't have to.

Zoë: What? Stay in Malaga

Mike: No, telling Sarah and Amy.

Zoë: Urm. . Okay, as soon as we are off this plane the lies and secrets end.

Mike: Deal.

_They have one last secret kiss._

Scene 6- The Barnes household

Mike: Home sweet home. Ah! Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: There is someone that wants to see ya.

Kathy: Hello Mike.

Mike: Kathy, what are you doing here?

Zoë: Kathy?

Amy: Wait why have you both got a tan?

Kathy: Mike where have you bin?

Zoë: Mike tell them.

Amy: Dad, what's going on?

Mike : (shouting) Just everyone shut up while I get my head sorted out.

Scene 7- Hollyoaks village

_A black cab drives into Hollyoaks with the Familiar face exit and walk towards the Barnes household._

Scene 8- the Barnes household

_there is a knock at the door_

Zoë: I'll get it.

_Zoë opens the front door and stood in the door way is none other than Jessica Harris_

Zoë: (A snake like whisper) you?

Jess: Yes, I think I have something that might interest you.

Zoë: Get out now!

Jess: I wouldn't do that.

_Jess shows Zoë the evidence on the phone._

Zoë: Come into the bedroom.

Jess: I want £100,000.

Zoë: What? Are you crazy, I don't have that much money.

Jess: get me the money, now or I'll tell crazy Kathy all about your sordid affair.

Zoë: You heartless Bitch.

Jess: Oh wake up and smell the coffee he is old enough to be your dad, infact he is your best friends dad!

Zoë: Yes and Darren was your best friends boyfriend, didn't stop you did it?

Jess: Well at least Darren isn't an O.A.P.

_Zoë slaps Jess across the face_

Jess: Big mistake.

_Jess leaves the room and enters the living room with Amy, Kathy and Mike._

Jess: There is something you need to see._ Jess shows Amy and Kathy the pictures_

Amy: Dad?

Kathy: Mike?

_The room is silent will Kathy and Amy look betrayed and Jess looking like she has won the lottery_

Amy: Dad, please tell me this is a joke.

Mike: No Amy, me and Zoë. . .We are. . .

Zoë: What Mike is trying to say is we are in love.

_Zoë stands beside Mike and puts her arm around him. Amy runs out in tears_

Mike: Amy wait!

Kathy: _Becoming slightly insane again_ Mike! Look at what you have done! You and that tart, I knew something was going on!

Mike: Don't you speak about the woman I love like that!

Kathy: Woman? She hasn't even reached puberty! 

Mike: That's enough get out!

Kathy: What will Sarah think; you shacked up with her best friend.

Mike: Get out!

Kathy: The thought of you and that girl doing it in our bed!

Mike: Correction my bed so just, GET OUT!

_Mike grabs Kathy and throws her out the front door_

Zoë: Mike, I'm sorry.

Mike: Sorry for what? It's that manipulative cow that should be sorry!

Jess: Me?

Mike: Yes you!

_He grabs Jess and throws her out the front door_

Mike: And don't show you plastic face around here ever again!

Zoë: Mike, I'm sorry I should have never said you loved me, I'm just a quickie.

Mike: No you shouldn't have. You should have let me tell them.

Zoë: What?

Mike: I love you Zoë Carpenter, infact all of this chaos has just made me love you more. Zoë Carpenter will you marry me?

_Scene 1- Amy and Ste's council flat_

_Amy is crying on the sofa with Leah crying in the other room. The door opens._

Ste: Amy? it's only trainers I'll take em back if it makes you this upset.

Amy: It's not about the flipping trainers! My mum and dad. .. .

Ste: Amy we knew they were getting a divorce.

Amy: no, My Dad has been sleeping with that Zoë Carpenter.

Ste: _He has a guilty look on his face_ Oh. . . Come here

_Ste comforts Amy_

_Scene 2- Hollyoaks village_

_Kathy and Jess are sitting on the pavement next to each other looking very blue._

Kathy: This is probably all my fault.

Jess: Don't blame yourself that tart just can't keep her hands to her self.

Kathy: I need to get Mike back off her.

Jess: How?

Kathy: Well you could help me.

Jess: And why would I want to do that.

Kathy: I'll pay you. . .Just please help me get my husband and family back.

Jess: Urgh, ok.

Kathy: Ok here is the plan. . .

Scene 3- Barnes household

Zoë: Mike? But. . .Sarah, Amy, Kathy.

Mike: Forget them we can go back to Malaga get married and maybe a little one. So what's your answer.

Zoë: . . .

_The phone rings_

Mike: He_ answers the phone_ Hello?. . .Oh hi Sarah. . .Yes everything is fine. . .Amy? No don't bother ringing Amy. . .She will be busy with Leah. . .Of course I'm right. . .Ring me in an hour or so. . .Ok bye! Love you.

Zoë: Mike, If we are going to get married I want Amy and Sarah to be there, and my parents.

Mike: Is that a yes or a No?

Scene 4- Hollyoaks street

Jess: SO how much am I getting paid for that?

Kathy: £1000.

Jess: Hah! I don't get out of bed for anything less that £50,000

Kathy: ok £50,000

Jess: Deal _They shake hands_

Darren: Jess?

Jess: Oh damn, I bet getting running meet me in the jity in half an hour with the money!

_Jess takes off her high heels and runs away from Darren who starts running after her._

Scene 5- The Barnes Household

Zoë: Of course it's a yes I love you!

Mike: Oh Zoë you have made me the happiest man alive.

_The hug and kiss_

Zoë: I love you

Mike: I lov. . .

_The phone rings again_

Sarah: Dad? Explain to me why Amy is in tears after seeing you and my best friend kissing?

**Part 5**

_Over the phone_  
Mike: Sarah, I love her!

Sarah: you loved mum until like two minutes ago!

Mike: Sarah don't be like this.

_Sarah Hangs up_

Mike: Sarah?

Zoë: This is a bad idea maybe I should leave.

Mike: No! Don't leave me. Come with me.

Zoë: What?

Mike: Come with me to Malaga, a nice beach wedding.

Zoë: Seriously? I'd love that.

Mike: Lets go! I'll book some tickets.

Zoë: Well we are all packed I'll just go to halls and say my good byes.

Mike: Okay see you later future Mrs Barnes.

_They kiss and she runs out the door like a happy little school girl_

Mike: Hello, I'd like to book same tickets to Malaga. . .No, no return. . .As soon as possible. . . Tomorrow?. . .Yes that's fine thanks bye.

Scene 2- Hollyoaks street

Jess: Have you got the money?

Kathy: Yes, £25,000 now and then the other half after, Okay?

Jess: no all the money now!

Kathy: Please, how do I know you won't run off with the money like you did to Darren?

Jess: I. . .Fine.

Kathy: Thank you, thank you so much. I just saw Zoë leave so now is a good of chance as any.

Jess: have you got the mobile?

Kathy: yes.

_They walk toward the Barnes household_

Scene 3- Halls

Zoë: Kris? Zack? Elliot?

Voice1: Shush! Some one is here!

Voice2: Who cares.

Zoë: Hello?

_She walks towards Jess' room where the noise is coming from_

Zoë: I know someone is there.

Voice2: Maybe they will go away.

_Zoë opens the door_

Katy: Ahhhhh!

Zoë: Oh my God I am so sorry!

Justin: Well you should be some of us are trying to have alone time with our girlfriend.

Katy: _She pulls the duvet over herself and Justin_ You could have knocked.

Zoë: Ye I'm sorry.

Justin: Well leave then!

_Zoë closes the door and grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the living room. And she starts to write_

Zoë: Kris, Zack and Elliot,  
I'm leaving. I'm going to Malaga with the man I want to be with I hope you all have a great time living the student life, I would invite you to my wedding but students don't have that much money to fly, yes that does imply that the man I love isn't a student, well you will all know tomorrow you know how much people gossip around here.  
Love Zoë xx

Scene 4- the Barnes household

_Jess walks toward Mike with Kathy holding a camera phone out of sight_

Jess: Mike.

Mike: Get out now!

Jess: Listen I'm sorry about earlier.

_Mike sits down and Jess starts to massage his shoulders and he shrugs them away_

Mike: Get Off.

_Mike stands up again facing Jess_

Mike: what do you want?

Jess: I want this. _She starts to snog Mike and Kathy takes a picture. Mike pushes her away._

Mike: what are you doing? You stupid girl?

Jess: Earning money.

_She walks out_

Jess: Money?

_Kathy hands her the money and they go there separate ways_

scene 5- Hollyoaks village

_Jess walks down a jity followed by Darren. He grabs her hair and pushes her over._

Darren: Stupid Bitch. You cost me my home, my family, my pub!

Jess: _Her head is bleeding were she hit the concrete._ Please, Darren don't hurt me.

Darren: I don't want to hurt you I want my money!

_He notices Jess' bulging bag._

Darren: What is this? _he snatches the bag_ there has to be around 50 grand here! I suppose it will do, for now.

_Darren walks away and Jess breaks down in tears after she realises what she has become._

The Barnes house hold

Zoë: Mike!

Mike: Zoë! I've got the tickets.

Zoë: When do we fly

Mike: tomorrow!

Zoë: Seriously, I can't wait what time?

Mike: Around 2ish the woman said we just have to speak to someone at the helpdesk for our tickets.

Zoë: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

Scene 7- The airport.

_Zoë and Mike are at the helpdesk_

Mike: Our tickets have been reserved?

Man: Yes, here they will you be paying with cash or debit or credit?

Scene 8- Halls

_Zack has woken up after a night on the pull which didn't go to plan, his bed was empty. He notices the letter and reads it._

Zack: Kris! Elliot!

_Kris comes out of his room followed by a man._

Kris: Are you trying to ruin my sex life? Elliot isn't in he had some sort of Alien meeting.

Zack: It's Zoë, She has gone to Malaga.

Kris: What?

Zack with a man she loves _He hands Kris the letter_

Kris: Mike Barnes.

Zack: What?

Kris: She is in bloody love with Mike Barnes.

Zack: But. . .I love her.

Kris: Then you can go bloody tell her she is over at Mikes now, If you don't mind I'm going back to bed with this stud.

_Zack runs out the door_Scene 9- Hollyoaks village

_A cab pulls up and Sarah gets out._

Zack: Sarah! Where is she?

Sarah: Where is who?

Zack: Zoë?

Sarah: Probably in bed with my dad.

Zack: You know?

Sarah: I found out yesterday, why do you want that tramp?

Zack: I love her, I need to find her before she runs off with Mike Barnes to Malaga.

Sarah: What?

_They both run toward the Barnes house hold_

Sarah: Dad?

Zack: Zoë?

Sarah: You don't think?

_She notices a note on the table._

Sarah: Dear Sarah and Amy,  
Gone to Malaga with Zoë, don't wait up.

Zack: Oh no.

_They run back outside and jump in the cab Sarah was just in_

Scene 10- Airport

Zoë: I love you.

Mike: I love y...

_Kathy runs into the airport screaming_

Kathy: Mike! Mike!

Mike: Oh no what does she want, quick lets run.

Zoë: What?

Mike: Run

_They run toward the metal detector hand in hand. Sarah and Zack run into the airport and spot Kathy screaming and run toward her._

Sarah: Mum? What is going on?

Kathy: must stop Mike and Zoë _She points toward them running_

Sarah: what should we do we haven't got a ticket.

Zack: _he spots a security guard and shouts him over_ hey mate I think them two have a bomb. He_ points to two random people before Mike and Zoë_

Sarah: Zack what are you doing?

Zack: trust me.

_They run after them_

Zack: Zoë! Zoë!

Zoë: What Zack.

Zack: I love you Zoë!

Zoë: yes and I love you. . .as a friend nothing more.

Kathy: Zoë, don't go with him.

Zoë: Why not I love him?

_Kathy shows the staged evidence to Zoë._

Zoë: Mike?

**Part 6**

Mike: Zoë, this isn't what it seems!

Zoë: _He eyes fill with tears_ Yeh I've heard that before.

Mike: Zoë, listen Jess came onto me. . .

Zoë: Oh whatever, just like she came onto Darren.

_Zoë walks away and Zack follows her. Sarah slaps Mike._

Mike: SARAH?

Sarah: You stupid, stupid man! You have ruined your second shot at happiness!

Mike: Sarah but. . .

Sarah: No! Listen! You first ruin your chance with mum and now you chance with Zoë! My best friend!

Mike: But Sarah you thought that me and Zoë together was a horrible idea.

Sarah: yes! Because you were still married to mum and it seemed like lust.

Mike: Lust? I Love Zoë!

Sarah: What?

Mike: I love Zoë Carpenter.

Sarah: So why did you kiss Jess?

Mike: I didn't you are just jumping to the conclusion that because you have seen evidence of Jess kissing me you think that I kissed her!

Sarah: Dad stop confusing me! Mum give us that picture again please.

_Kathy smugly passes the phone to Sarah. Sarah studies the evidence and realises._

Sarah: Mum, this is a video. _She presses play._ You pushed her away, which means Jess came onto you.

Mike: Yes!

Sarah: Well come on lets go find Zoë quick!

_Kathy's face fills with anger and goes into her bag._

Scene 2- Airport Lobby

_Zoë is sitting on a sofa crying with Zack comforting her._

Zoë: I loved him, I loved him and all this time he just lusted me!

Zack: Come on Zo, there are plent. . .

Zoë: don't you dare say there are plenty more fish in the sea!

Zack: Actually I was going to say there are plenty more pints in the pub.

_Zoë does a half-hearted laugh and breaks down in tears again gripping onto Zack's shirt._

Zoë: Why do I always pick the wrong guys, Will, Darren.

Zack: Zoë, I love you.

Zoë: I know. 

_They lean in to kiss._

Mike/Sarah: Zoë!

Zoë: (To Zack)Urgh this is all I need. (To Sarah) Tell him to go screw!

Sarah: Dad go and get me a snicker, I'll talk to her.

Sarah: Zo, _She gives her the evidence and presses play._ Jess came onto him.

Zoë: Oh my God, I feel so stupid. I have to go tell him I love him.

Kathy: Don't you dare!

Sarah: Mum?

_Kathy Pulls a gun out of her bag_

Sarah: Mum!

Kathy: Sarah stay out of this!

_She points the gun at Zoë_

Zack: Oi! Crazy bitch put that Gun down now!

_Kathy aims at Zack and fires_

Sarah/Zoë: _Screaming_ Zack!

_Kathy aims at Zoë_

Kathy: Hand. . ._She shoots_. . .Off My Husband!

_The security guards run towards Kathy and disarm her. Mike comes back._

Mike: Zoë!

_Mike runs toward Zoë_

Mike: Zoë!

Zoë: M...Ike, I. ..

Mike: Shush, save your breathe.

Zoë: But Mike, I. .. Lov.. .You

Mike: Zoë, I love you too.

Zoë: I'm sor. . .ry

Mike: How come every time we say I love you something bad happens eh?

Zoë: Bec. . ause everything st. . ands in the way of tr..ue lo..ve, Haven't y..ou re..ad Romeo and Julliet.

_her eyes Close_

Mike: Zoë? Zoë? ZOE?

8 months later

_An empty beach, well apart from the wedding guests. It is Mike and Zoë's wedding Day on the beach of Malaga with everyone there even Amy Sarah and Zoë's parents._

Zoë: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

_They kiss_

Sarah: So Zack when do you plan on getting married?

Zack: Oh I don't know, have to find the right girl first.

Sarah: Well the right girl is here.

_Zack and Sarah kiss_

Zoë's Dad: Our first Grandchild

Zoë's Mum: Let's hope it's a girl.

Zoë's Dad: You mean boy!


End file.
